


请求

by monita



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monita/pseuds/monita
Summary: 从奴隶变成小皇帝的顾问，他从未有过请求。年下，架空，OE。





	请求

大火卷起烟雾。  
城门被一下一下撞破。  
马蹄的声音冲进一千年荣光汇聚的盎族都城。  
这是一场信仰之战，信仰邪神的坦族人高呼万岁，他们的所莱曼大帝下令城破后允许他们肆意掠夺财物和女人十二小时。  
外面是通天的呼喊和尖叫哭号，异族冲向宫殿和贵族的宅邸。  
父亲的尸体躺在床上，脱下将军的铠甲，穿着银线装饰的白色长袍，母亲擦去他嘴唇边的血。  
他十三岁的姐姐和十岁的妹妹眼中含泪，对视一眼，颤抖地喝下剧毒的石榴汁。  
鲜血从她们嘴角涌出，沾湿灿烂的金发，血的颜色与鲜红的石榴汁一样。  
母亲曾是皇后的女官，是将军的妻子，她拔下银匕首的鞘，紧紧搂住他，蓝色的眼里是绝望，可绝望中又是坚定。  
“我们的国家灭亡了，我带走你的姐妹，这是对她们的仁慈。”  
“但你，我的儿子，从今天起，你不是男孩而是男人，你必须活下去！”

戴尼兹利从梦中醒来，烟尘和大火还在他眼前。  
男人被残杀，女人被强奸，孩童被抓走，所有人都会沦为奴隶。  
母亲在坦族破门而入前自杀，十一岁的男孩被抓走，用绳子拖在马后，全身都被磨伤，然后被和其他昂族男孩绑在一起，被强迫着放弃信仰，在火和血前改信异族的神明，成为他们的奴隶。  
二十四年后，当时的一幕幕还在他眼前。  
三十五岁的男人额上都是汗水，他已经有十五年没有再做这个梦。  
十五年前，他的女儿出生。一个新的生命让他暂时远离了如影随形的痛苦。  
天色刚透出一丝灰白，仆人听见他的动静，轻轻敲门，“大人，要准备觐见吗？”  
今天是十五天一次的正式觐见，所有臣子都要入宫对十八岁的皇帝所莱曼二世表示膜拜和臣服。  
他走下床，仆人进来，为他端来热水，换下亚麻袍。  
戴尼兹利在水面的倒影里看见自己。  
依旧高大而强壮，都城被攻陷，彻底灭亡后，他这个种族的人因为体格出众，在奴隶市场常能卖个好价钱。  
他继承了父亲的高眉骨和高鼻梁，有一种粗粝的岩石般的英俊。但他老得比他的年纪快，不是肉体的衰老，而是精神。那种凌晨和深夜浮现的衰老在他身上，就像是裂痕出现在最坚硬的花岗岩上。  
早餐是女主人的工作，他的妻子难产而死，女儿安尼亚顶替了这项工作，每天早上看着仆人端上早餐。  
他的女儿是个混血。被迫改变信仰后，他们这批奴隶军里最优秀的进入所莱曼大帝的宫廷，他成为侍卫，在一次行刺中救了当时的小王子，现在的所莱曼二世。大帝赐给他一个出身良好，黑发黑眼的坦族妻子，他和她相敬如宾的过了许多年，直到她死于难产。  
安尼亚继承了父亲的肤色，母亲的深发色和睫毛浓密的眼睛，是城中出名的美人。  
“您从来不在觐见日好好吃饭。”她不赞同地说，踮起脚吻他的脸颊，“爸爸，早些回来。”

天还没亮，大帝的宫殿外已经静静站立了上百名臣子。  
他们不能掌灯，穿着高贵的衣服，却谦卑地在夜色中等候着。  
直到宫殿的大门打开，两行侍女引导他们走入金碧辉煌的宫殿。  
没有人敢抬头乱看，先帝的宠臣就曾因为抬头窥伺被处死，每个人都看着自己的鞋尖。  
臣子们排成列上前，在所莱曼二世的椅子前跪下，对他顶礼膜拜。  
帝国的皇帝不仅是掌权者，更是人间的神。臣子们是他的仆从，甚至连不经允许触碰他的鞋履都是重罪。  
戴尼兹利和所有人一样，在他面前行礼，之后退出，却在殿外被侍女叫住。  
年轻的皇帝要他在侧殿等候，公开觐见之后还有私下召见。  
戴尼兹利的心沉下去，但他只能遵照皇帝的吩咐。  
他一直等到中午，偏殿外听见脚步声。  
戴尼兹利跪下低下头，那双鞋在他面前停下，熟悉的声音说，“看我。”  
他抬起头直视继位不满一年的皇帝，十八岁的所莱曼二世。  
多么年轻漂亮的人，先帝女奴出身的爱妃所生，他有檀木色的短卷发，蜜一样光泽的皮肤，深眼窝，卷睫毛，微翘的嘴唇。  
戴尼兹利教导他被征服的帝国的语言和人民的信仰，即使那种语言和信仰已经是禁忌，但一个征服者需要了解他征服的领土。  
所莱曼二世用那种禁忌的语言对他说，“我只有在觐见日才能见到你了。”  
他的手伸向戴尼兹利，却被后者避开，所莱曼二世这才突然惊觉，他失态了，他的亲昵会给人带来麻烦。年轻人脸色一变，“下去。”  
侍女和侍从立即离开。  
戴尼兹利说，“您对我的厚爱在宫廷中已经产生流言。”  
有人窃窃私语，年轻的神触碰了凡人。  
“也许我该像我的父亲一样，”所莱曼二世轻巧地说，“杀一个人让剩下的人学会闭嘴。”

戴尼兹利保持沉默。  
所莱曼二世轻轻叹息，目光意有所指地停留在那个男人高挺的鼻梁和深邃的眼睛上。  
“我说过，我会应允你的请求。这么多年来，你从没有向我请求过。”  
他最终挥手准许那个男人离开。

十多年前的一幕浮现在年轻的皇帝面前。  
那时他只是备受宠爱的王子，父亲的帝国无往不胜，宫廷中充满各式各样的奴隶，不同肤色的女人有不同颜色的绸缎一样的头发和宝石一样的眼睛，穿梭在后宫；而高大的男人们充当仆人和侍卫。  
有一天他在母亲的宫殿里，午睡起来双眼迷蒙，听见脚步声，正要开口要一杯蜂蜜水。  
他在银器的反光里看见一个盎族侍卫持刀向他走来，弯刀的刀锋让七岁的孩子背脊发寒，背身装睡，眼珠不停滚动。  
就在他即将滚下床争取时间的刹那，另一个侍卫拦住他，他们用他一知半解的语言飞速交谈。  
“让开！他是魔鬼的孩子！”  
“他只是个孩子！”  
戴尼兹利的手臂被割伤，血源源不断滴下来，小王子在争执中大叫引来其他侍卫。  
持着武器的侍卫一拥而上，将刺客杀死。  
戴尼兹利捂住他的眼睛，他在那个男人怀里沾上他的血，却温暖而安心。

后来他知道，刺客和戴尼兹利童年就相识。怀着亡国的仇恨，没有机会对他伟大的父亲，征服者所莱曼一世下手，对上他已成年的兄长也没有优势，于是选择了最简单的目标，一个小男孩。  
那天急着杀死刺客的侍卫里有刺客的同伙，抢在第一时间灭口。而戴尼兹利，他是个意外。  
他充当信使离开三个月，刚刚从盟国回到宫殿。  
但即使他一直在宫廷里，年轻的二世想，他也不会参与。——他做不到眼睁睁看着别人杀死一个孩子。  
他的高尚是他痛苦的根源。所莱曼二世很早就意识到这一点。  
他救了我，得到父亲的赏赐。  
父亲赏赐给他一个我们的女人做妻子，这让他被他的同族憎恨疏远，视为叛徒。  
但在后来的那些事发生以前，因刺杀混乱的宫殿里，小王子跳下床。  
睫毛浓卷，猫一样的眼睛打量着高大英俊的侍卫。  
他轻声但学着成熟的语气说，“你救了我，你可以向我提出请求，我会答应你。”  
那个人只短暂闭上眼，听着刺客死去的哀鸣，什么也没有说。

深夜的长街。  
披着斗篷的人们无声聚集，在这里悄悄祈祷，向着他们已经被废除的神。  
没有人说话，兜帽遮住了一张张脸。  
坦族攻占了一个国家，却无法在几年内阻止所有人信奉旧神。  
民众会聚集在城市夜晚的不同角落祈祷，所莱曼大帝曾在都城进行严苛的巡查，但后来放弃，即使是伟大的征服者，也不能杀光他征服的整个民族的人。  
这样的私下祈祷只要没有人揭发就是安全的。  
数百人中，戴尼兹利站在外围。他很少参与这样的集会，他似乎已经失去了那种资格。  
旧日的神是否还会聆听他的祈祷，在他濒临死亡时，是否还会引领他通往另一个世界的路？  
夜风吹着石径上的灰尘，人们低声诵祷。  
几点烛光被吹得闪烁，人影憧憧。

戴尼兹利独自离开，绕路回到家，才隐隐发觉太静了。  
他立即取下兜帽，大步走入，家门外果然有侍卫守门，他的女儿安尼亚一脸急切地等候在花园里。  
“爸爸……”她还没说完，戴尼兹利安抚地拍拍她的手腕。  
屋舍里灯火通明，他看见一个熟悉的身影。  
“陛下。”

戴尼兹利跪下，年轻的皇帝俯视他。  
“我知道你去了哪里。你的女儿也没有生病。”  
前一句话没有影响戴尼兹利，第二句话却让他僵止。  
一名大贵族想要娶他的安尼亚做第二个妻子，安尼亚并不愿意，可对方身份高贵，在坦族文化里，戴尼兹利没有拒绝的权力。  
于是他嘱咐安尼亚“身染恶疾”，闭门不出。  
所莱曼二世带着戒指的手指抚摸他的脸，带一点无奈又诱惑地说，“为什么，不向我请求，你在坚持些什么？”  
一如既往，他没有得到回答。这个男人像一座山，像花岗岩的雕像，跪在他面前却没有臣服。  
所莱曼二世的手指从他高而开阔的额头，划到与眉骨相连的鼻梁，那个比他强壮有力的男人克制着，沉默着，非常想避开他的手指，避开他的触碰，避开这位年轻的神的恩赐。  
所莱曼二世突如其来地烦躁。  
他收回手。戴尼兹利无声地松了一口气。  
可下一刻，他听见一个懒懒的声音。  
“带我去你的房间。”

他的房间相当简朴。  
宽敞却缺乏装饰。布缦和地毯不是宫廷和贵族家里各色缠绕着艳丽又幽深的花纹，大面积的纯色，所莱曼二世挑剔地评价，唯一合乎标准的是，床很大。  
仆人都被驱逐，戴尼兹利要点起其他灯，所莱曼二世轻巧地说，“不用。”  
年轻的皇帝有翘起来的嘴唇，“昏暗一些，你会更容易接受吗？”  
戴尼兹利手上的动作停住。  
所莱曼二世拿起他床头的一片梳子，镶嵌着贝母和宝石，那双眼睛里闪过了然，“还留着她的遗物，真是个长情的人。”  
他有种天真的恶毒。戴尼兹利说，“您不该离开宫殿，在夜里驾临我寒微的居处。”  
“为什么？”所莱曼二世坐在他的床上，手撑着下颌，“我是众王的王，神在人间选的神，异族的征服者。我愿意让所有人知道我对你的恩赐。是你，不可以拒绝。”  
这个年轻人是至高权力的化身。  
几星灯光中，他坦然命令，“帮我。”  
戴尼兹利替他解开腰带，解下外衣。  
肌肤逐渐揭露，在微弱灯光下光泽如蜜糖，胸膛与手臂没有一点伤痕瑕疵。  
他的右臂上套着一只宝石臂环，漂亮的年轻人即使全身赤裸，也留着华丽的臂饰。  
他扫了一眼戴尼兹利，笑起来，“你穿得太多了。”

戴尼兹利站起身，脱他的衣服，动作流畅得像是在卫兵营里接受训练。  
所莱曼二世看见他的肌肉，宽阔的肩，结实的背，有力的腿。  
这个男人不再是他记忆里的青年，他沾染上更多风霜，眉眼间和身体上都被时间刻下痕迹，但所莱曼二世不在意。  
那个男人在他面前跪下，他抚摸着戴尼兹利手臂上已经变白的伤痕，修长的手指像是舞蹈，又像是雨滴，在男人的手臂和肩膀跳跃，最后落在他的下巴。  
他这么对过后宫的女人，却还没有这么对一个比他大近二十岁的男人。这其中有种错位的趣味。  
所莱曼二世的眼睛望着他，嘴唇开启，说情话一般命令他，“吻我。”  
干热的嘴唇贴上来，带着胡茬的摩擦。所莱曼二世抓住戴尼兹利的头发，加深这个吻。  
他在吻一只被拔牙的狮子，沉默的石人。  
你在用这样的方式让我乏味放手？

“真想先给你一顿鞭子再让你服侍我。”所莱曼二世抱怨，又命令，“趴下。”  
戴尼兹利服从，所莱曼二世坐在他身后，赤足踢他的强壮的大腿内侧，“张开腿，抬起屁股，让我看见。”  
戴尼兹利的动作慢了许多，但他抬起下半身，上身陷下去。  
所莱曼二世看着他的身体，从床头找出圆形布满浮雕的锡盒，干燥的秋季，防止皮肤干裂的油膏是必备品。  
他扔出圆盒，让滚动的盒子落在戴尼兹利手边，“把你自己准备好，做给我看。”  
戴尼兹利的脸埋在被褥里，他想象那个男人的表情。  
撑住床的手肘动摇，手指颤抖。但戴尼兹利最终抓住锡盒，粗糙的手指挖出油膏，向身后抹去。  
淡黄色的油膏融化，他的手指插入，喉咙里咽下所有声音。不多时，腰背紧绷，手指无力地滑出。  
还没有开拓足够，他换一只手，用更多油膏，强行伸展手指，撑开那个狭窄的入口。  
他的汗水滴下，听到身后响动，年轻的皇帝换了姿势，慢慢靠在他背上。  
“你逼我为难你。”那个年轻人仍带着一点埋怨的语气，“原本我不想这样。我因为你，还专门尝试过宠幸阉人。”  
皇帝的后宫里除了女人只有阉人，阉人比女人更接近戴尼兹利。  
所莱曼二世在表达，我为了跟你做的时候有一些经验，不让你太痛苦，勉强自己在低贱的阉人身上试过。  
就像他在娶皇后之前，遵循惯例睡过女奴。

他的手按住戴尼兹利因为用力而变硬的臀肌，手指陷入皮肉，把那里揉软。  
鼻子埋在戴尼兹利背上，鼻尖碰到男人背脊上的一点汗水。  
“他们用香熏，但身上还有种让我厌烦的味道。”  
下一刻，他托住戴尼兹利的阴茎，“他们没有这里，但是后面早就准备好了，柔顺地欢迎我。”  
戴尼兹利的手被他扯开，年轻人半勃起的阴茎抵在他的股沟里，却没有进去。  
“他们的声音太尖细。被阉割的年纪越小越像个女孩。”  
他像回到过去，过去的他会对戴尼兹利倾吐生活中的各种事。只有在这个人面前随心所欲肆无忌惮，指责抱怨每一件让他不满的小事。  
即使他在孩子气的同时在占有这个人。  
皇帝的阴茎在一下下磨蹭里越变越硬，让戴尼兹利股沟发烫，里面的入口被磨得颤抖开合，吐出一些融化的油膏。  
任性的皇帝哑声命令，“掰开。”  
那双手只能掰开臀缝，拉开其中的入口，沾着油膏的手指打滑，又重新再按住臀肌分开。  
可年轻的皇帝没有扶住阴茎，对准入口插入，他刻意停在外面，阴茎顶端贴着入口渗出前液。  
他非要戴尼兹利向后顶，主动吞吃他的阴茎。  
他在他耳边说，“让我满意，我就不在这里留宿。”

年轻的皇帝看不见，男人的喉结艰难滚动，脖子上看得见血管，手臂用力，推动身体向后。  
阴茎头被穴口含住，含得更深，为了不让阴茎滑出，几乎像在摇晃屁股。  
才顶进去一半，所莱曼二世不再让他自己动了，扯过他的腰，抓紧他的臀肌，狠狠插了几下。  
被揉着屁股，蛮横地顶开身体，戴尼兹利咽下喘息。但胀痛之余，每一下都碾在酸软的地方。他的腰软下去，从大腿到膝盖，下半身逐渐失去力气。  
那个年轻人反而在这时候放慢速度，掐着他的胯骨往深处磨。折磨无止尽地延长，湿透的内壁缠住火热的性器。

他有很多年没想到会有这一天。他曾经以为侥幸脱离这样的命运。  
破城那一天许多女人被强奸掠夺，少女女童甚至男童都没有被放过。  
他被送入守卫营训练，充满血汗的岁月，永远带着淤青和刀伤，这意味着他远离了另一种可能。  
在严苛的训练下飞速成长，身体朝着高大强壮转变，贵族们普遍喜欢年少清秀的侍童。  
他理智的一半心智告诉他：你脱离了那种命运。不理智的一半心智却常在凌晨和深夜，人最脆弱的时刻嘲笑他：凭什么破城时被强奸的被残杀的，现在还是性奴的那么多，你却能逃脱？

他在质问和折磨自己，身体却被情欲的火焰燃烧。  
所莱曼二世掐他的屁股，仍硬着的性器慢慢退出，刚刚还被填满的后穴空虚地张开，他的臀缝里都是滑腻的油膏，跌坐在床上的织物上，臀缝间流出的油膏沾湿了床单。  
“过来。”漂亮的年轻人说。  
戴尼兹利跪在床上，抬起头，看见那个赤裸的年轻人换了个姿势，靠着枕头，大腿微微打开，挺立的阴茎闪着油光。  
他爬过去，分开双腿跪在年轻的皇帝身上，没有压到他，手指拉开穴口，扶住阴茎重新坐下去。  
年轻人翘起嘴角，睫毛浓密的眼睛望着他，发出一声舒服的叹息。  
这样的姿势，既能看见他的表情，又能玩一玩他的胸肌和乳头。

一直这样直到高潮即将到来，所莱曼二世突然向上顶，喘息着说，“你的女儿……”  
戴尼兹利下意识紧张，后穴紧紧收缩，年轻人畅快地叫出声，咬住他的乳头，再朝里插，把几股精液射在他体内。  
射精之后，那根阴茎还眷恋地留在他体内，年轻人埋在他怀里笑。  
“我刚才想到，你的女儿，你迟早要为她安排婚事。”

戴尼兹利一瞬间冰冷，然后感觉到所莱曼二世一边抽出半软的阴茎，一边抱住他，“把她送进我的后宫，我愿意接受她。生下儿子，她可以成为未来的皇太后。”  
“……安尼亚不适合进入后宫。”戴尼兹利说。  
所莱曼二世不以为然，“她的血统不纯，我的母亲也血统不纯，是从边境掠夺来的女奴。”  
安尼亚有她爱的人，戴尼兹利最终只说，“感谢您的恩待，我并没有把她教养得足够成为嫔妃。”  
年轻的皇帝不再勉强，他甚至笑起来，“你在嫉妒吗？”  
至高的权力无法理解人的痛苦，他可以无视规则伦理和道德，同时召幸一对父女也没什么大不了。  
所莱曼二世说，“我只想要一个流着我和你的血的孩子。”  
戴尼兹利说，“我已经为安尼亚决定了婚事。”  
年轻的皇帝含笑看着他，“是你的女儿就算了……”那只戴着戒指的手抚摸戴尼兹利的小腹，“如果是你，如果你是女人，即使已经别人的妻子，别人的母亲，我也会把你抢进后宫，不停地占有你，直到你怀上我的孩子。”

这种幻想让他再一次兴起，他打开那只锡盒，把剩下的油膏全都挖出来，抹在自己的阴茎上，让戴尼兹利侧躺，屈起一条腿，露出双臀缝隙里松弛的小口。  
阴茎一口气插进肿胀的入口，戴尼兹利背肌浮动，忍耐着又一场交合，罪恶的快感。  
他的手紧抓床单，散落的头发遮掩表情，但他仍然咬着牙没发出声音。  
“害怕你的女儿听到？”  
他恶意地顶着他的尾椎，插向更深处，同时搓动这个男人始终只是半硬的性器。  
“……你在我的后宫里，也会沉默吧。”  
所莱曼二世放任幻想，不紧不慢地做，却保证每一次都完全抽出，给入口敏感的皱褶最大的摩擦。  
“不敢让人听见，但你还是会成为后宫嫉妒的中心。所有人都会知道，我的阴茎一直插在你的小洞里。”  
戴尼兹利被他逼到射精，在射精抽动的同时，还在被操着。  
那些顶弄变得不可忍受，前后的快感让他无法思考，只能集中在被插弄的地方。  
他听见年轻人吻着他后颈说，“希利耶……”  
那是一个昵称，本意是“可信的”，所莱曼二世没有成年以前曾那么称呼他。  
——但现在，他把男性形式换成了女性形式。  
那也是后宫的起名方式，女奴们进入后宫，被赐予新的名字。  
“最美丽的”，“甜蜜的”，“西北来的”，所莱曼二世的母亲被给予的名字就是“叫人迷醉的”。  
他在用后宫的名字称呼他。

戴尼兹利找回他的神智和声音，“我相信，您已经满意了。”  
年轻的皇帝应该离开，在太晚以前回到他的宫殿。  
所莱曼二世轻笑出声，“就那么想赶我走。我知道你今晚去了哪，为什么不向我请求，让你们的信仰重新合法？”  
他稍事休息，积攒一些精力，走下床，裸露着修长漂亮的身体，仍是一个拥有最高权力的皇帝。  
戴尼兹利为他穿衣。  
“即使我不请求，您也会这样做。”  
他的帝国征服了不同民族，攻破一座享有千年荣光的都城，将这都城占为己有。  
征服者变成统治者，这个帝国里的异教徒太多了，多到不能全部杀光，也不能迫使异教徒全部发自内心地信奉征服者的宗教。  
要统治，要让这帝国繁荣，就要把严苛的教义世俗化，允许被征服的民众保留他们的信仰。  
年轻的皇帝任性残酷，却也聪明。  
他这一夜的驾临除了厌倦戴尼兹利的躲避，要让他认命做皇帝的情人，另一个目的就是传递一个信息。  
皇帝的侍臣参与了异教徒的祷告，但皇帝不在乎。  
皇帝在乎的是……  
情事的余温还留在他身上，所莱曼二世想，我今天显然不会踏入后宫了，明天也不会。  
他的目光扫过床头那片梳子，摘下宝石臂环，扔上床。  
“我允许你把它留在枕边。”

所莱曼二世带着他的侍从离去，安尼亚走来，担心地追问，“爸爸……”  
庭院里只有月光，戴尼兹利抱住她，手指抚摸她柔软如丝缎的头发。  
“你眼睛下已经青了，快去睡。明天我会邀请你的心上人来做客，你们有足够的时间在一起。”  
“可是——”安尼亚最终没有说话，不是因为被提到心上人，而是因为她的父亲的疲惫。  
不管今晚发生了什么，他都需要休息。  
安尼亚闭上嘴，提起裙摆，说，“晚安。”

她的一天非常平静，父亲为她提供安逸的生活。他像一座岩石城堡，为她遮挡一切风雨。  
他不打算再娶一个女人当她的继母，他没有收养一个男孩当继承人，他不会为了她的嫁妆把她嫁出去。  
他甚至不要求她像别的姑娘一样把所有时间花在学习家务和管家上，他让她识字读书学习一切对女孩无用的知识。  
准备早餐，管理仆人的职责是她主动提出，才由她承担的。  
可是这一天早上，女仆没有叫她起床。  
她的父亲想让她多休息一段时间。安尼亚刚换好衣服，就听见女仆笑着告诉她，“您等待的人来了。”  
那是她的爱人，如果不被那只位高权重的猪逼婚，已经是她的未婚夫。  
安尼亚想，我可以先和他说几句话。  
比她大两岁的男孩冲进来，眼中都是狂喜，“你不必再装病了！我们可以订婚了！”  
她讶然，“为什么？”  
“那个人冒犯了陛下，被驱逐出皇宫，他至少有一年不敢再追求任何一个女人。”  
安尼亚攥紧衣角。  
不可能是巧合，世界上没有这样的巧合。她说，“让开！”推开她的未婚夫，向外跑去。  
戴尼兹利在水池边的月桂树下研究一只箭头，他的女儿气势汹汹地冲来，被他搂住，“怎么了？”  
安尼亚情急之下，无法吐出完整句子。  
“昨晚，您和……陛下之间……是因为我？”  
她是一个在谈婚论嫁的姑娘，她知道昨晚发生了什么，现在她最害怕的是那是一个交换。她害怕戴尼兹利为了她的幸福而做出这样的交换。  
“不。”  
片刻寂静，戴尼兹利的手指抚摸她的玫瑰花瓣似的脸颊，“我爱他。”  
最可怕的是他爱他。  
爱上征服者，那么那些亲眼目睹的死亡和折磨，同胞的血和哀嚎，被置于何地。  
他只能选择抽离，做一具行尸走肉，做一块岩石，不去感觉，没有情感。  
太多事情一早就是错的。

两天后，一场宴会上。  
石榴汁顺着食道滑下，绞痛升起，他看见血从指缝间渗出，剧痛之中竟笑起来。  
有人要毒杀他，朝臣眼中，他给年轻的皇帝造成太大影响，让所莱曼二世起心放宽对异教徒的桎梏。  
他感到前所未有的轻松。  
他想要自杀，可连自杀的权力都被剥夺。  
——自杀是他信仰里的大罪，自杀也可能引来皇帝的怒火，牵连他身边的人。  
所莱曼二世第一次在大庭广众之下暴怒，这个年轻人死死抓着他，“你一定不会有事，我不允许你死！”  
戴尼兹利说，“请将我……葬在公共坟场……”  
皇帝一愣，愤怒充盈他的胸腔，“这就是你的请求？”  
和破城时堆起的无名尸体埋葬在一起。  
戴尼兹利说，“这是……你能做到的。”

尾声

六个世纪后。  
这座都城游客云集，一座城市内有两个机场，数不尽的神庙教堂宫殿博物馆。  
十五岁的女孩喝着石榴汁，在一个神庙改成的博物馆外排队。  
游客们排出的队列折了四折，她把另一杯石榴汁递给父亲，嘟囔着。  
“十五岁的生日在这里过，真是特别。”  
她的父亲用旅游宣传手册遮挡阳光，“究竟是谁骑着山地车冲下台阶，撞倒了她的学校新买的雕像，让她的监护人不得不用新书的版权费赔偿。她十五岁生日的巴黎基金就没有了，要不是她的监护人要来这里出差，她该老老实实留在祖母家准备升学考试。”  
小姑娘吐了吐被石榴汁染色的舌头，转移话题。  
“这个博物馆原来是皇家神庙，皇家神庙居然挨着最大的平民墓场。”  
她的父亲有历史学博士学位，有一份教职，但主要收入来自写通俗小说。  
“十五世纪，所莱曼二世兴建。他没有任何理由地宣布，要在当时埋葬异教徒的墓场旁建一所皇家神庙。这在他的人生中算不上最莫名其妙的一笔。”  
小姑娘饶有兴趣，“那在这位被称为大帝，又被认为疯狂的统治者一生中，最莫名其妙的一笔是什么？”  
她的眼睛闪闪发光，“在他四十岁时，把一个出游时偶遇的女奴从丈夫和孩子身边带走，带进后宫，为她改名为‘希利耶’，两年后，废除原本的皇后，剥夺皇后生下的皇子身份，把女奴封为皇后，并且立她的儿子为继承人吗？”  
“安尼亚，”他的父亲按着额头，“你该少看一些爱情小说了。”  
这对父女买票走进博物馆，就在走入博物馆的刹那。  
一个漂亮的年轻人戴着墨镜，背着背包，不耐烦地走出博物馆，双方朝相反方向越行越远。

博物馆的深处，玻璃后存放着一张手稿。  
被专家判断为男性的笔迹写着：  
我向我爱的人请求人间的事  
神啊，如果死亡意味着到达另一个世界  
那么在那个世界里  
请让我们做  
即使相逢也不相识的陌生人

END


End file.
